Openings
Like any other anime, Ojamajo Doremi was no exception to having theme songs. This page is for listing descriptions, information, errors, and images for all of them. For lyrics please visit the series song's page and check there. Also feel free to look at the Endings page. Season 1 'Ojamajo Carnival '''is the name of original series theme. It is one minute and thirty-seconds long. It was released multiple times on CDs as the tv version, full variant, and a ParaPara version. It was sung by Maho-Dou 3, although a version by Maho-Dou 5 also exists. The lyrics were written by Oomori Shouko, while Ike Takeshi handled composition, and Sakamoto Masayuki did the arrangement. Description One by one, Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko fly out of the Maho-dou with Lala and Majorika. The title then pops up as the girls fly upward into the sky. Before the title vanishes, the fairies and Majorika appear, then switches to show Doremi running down a long pathway, soon being joined by Pop, Hazuki, Aiko, Lala, and Majorika. The camera then goes up and down to show the boys at school hanging out, then over to the girls before they all join each other and throw their school books into the air. As the magic continues, Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko take turns transforming into their witch outfits before they fly across the late evening sky. They proceed to cast magic and an image of the Witch Queen and her castle appear. Then the trio's parents appear, followed by Seki-sensei and Yuki-sensei, then by a very angry Majorika yelling at the feuding fairies before Lala quiets her. The three ojamajo then proceed to fly up into the air before posing as the song ends. 2nd Version At one point, a short clip is shown of Pop in witch form. She is pointing towards the camera and is shown to cast magic on a bunch of toys. Characters *Doremi Harukaze *Hazuki Fujiwara *Aiko Senoo *Majorika *Lala *Dodo *Rere *Mimi *Pop Harukaze *Nanako Okada *Marina Koizumi *Maki Higuchi *Itoko Hamada *Naomi Okuyama *Mutsumi Kudo *Shiori Nakayama *Kanae Iida *Nobuko Yokokawa *Shino Hanada *Reika Tamaki *Kaori Shimakura *Michiaki Watabe *Shouta Taniyama *Masaharu Miyamoto *Susumu Yanagida *Masaru Yada *Shinshuu Yamauchi *Goji Nakata *Kota Amano *Ryota Hayashi *Toyokazu Sugiyama *Yutaka Ota *Yuji Sagawa *Tetsuya Kotake *Takao Kimura *Witch Queen* *Keisuke Harukaze *Akira Fujiwara *Kouji Senoo *Haruka Harukaze *Reiko Fujiwara *Seki *Yuki * - This character only appears in the second version. Gallery 01.00.02.JPG 01.00.01.JPG 01.00.03.JPG 01.00.04.JPG 01.00.05.JPG 01.00.06.JPG 01.00.07.JPG 01.00.08.JPG 01.00.09.JPG 00.10.JPG 00.11.JPG 00.12.JPG 00.13.JPG Sharp '''Ojamajo's Are In Here '''was season 2's theme song. It was sung by Maho-dou 4, with a version by Maho-Dou 5 done later. The lyrics were written by Namikawa Shouta, while composition and arrangement was handled by Hori Takashi. Description Doremi, Onpu, Hazuki, and Aiko take turns clasping hands while floating around a pathway and into a flower that shapes it self as a heart before bursting open with a musical arrangement flowing from it. On it appears Hana-chan with many pink flowers, the fairies, and the title. It then switches to the girls taking turns with different portions of the transformation; Doremi showing gloves, Hazuki her boots, Aiko with her dress, and Onpu pulling the hat on. She then poses as Pop peaks down onto the screen and flies away with the fairies following. The screen then shows the four ojamajo fitting into each corner, dancing as other various characters appear inside of the border. These being Majorika, Lala, Dela, Majopi and Majopon, and an angry Majoheart. She yells at the girls, blowing them away and breaking up the frame before it switches to a picture of the book used for Hana-chan. The book then opens up and the girls fly from it and trail behind Hana-chan. The camera then shows random angles of the area before Doremi begins to cast a spell, inserting the new magical seed into her wand and spinning it. But as she does this, she is joined by the other three and they cast magical stage to summon the Witch Queen. They then go fly into the air and are followed by Hana-chan, being carried by the fairies, and Pop. Hana-chan is thrown from the basket she is being carried in and flies towards the front where Doremi is. As she catches her the opening comes to an ending while the girls take on a still image. 2nd version To reflect the girls Royal Patraine status the opening was modified. When they go to cast Magical Stage and the Witch Queen appears, she summons a giant flower and it opens to show Doremi slowly spinning before she is joined by the other three, in their own small flowers. The girls then pose together, and afterwards the flying segment has modified their costumes to fit their Royal Patraine forms. Characters *Doremi Harukaze *Hazuki Fujiwara *Aiko Senoo *Onpu Segawa *Hana Makihatayama *Dodo *Rere *Mimi *Roro *Pop Harukaze *Fafa *Majorika *Lala *Dela *Majopi *Majopon *Majoheart *Witch Queen Gallery 000.03.JPG 000.02.JPG 000.01.JPG 000.11.JPG 000.12.JPG 000.13.JPG 000.14.JPG 000.15.JPG 000.16.JPG 000.18.JPG 000.17.JPG Motto '''Ojamajo De BanBan '''is opening three of Ojamajo Doremi. It was sung by Maho-dou 5. It was written by __, ___ did the composition, and __ handled the arrangement. Its length is __. Description In a shadowed room, each ojamajo has a single light shine on her in random spots; Hazuki's boots, Aiko's lower body and skirt, Onpu's chest and upper body, Momoko's smile, and Doremi's head. Then, Doremi turns and smiles as the girls begin to rapidly spin around the area with their hands linked. The yousei appear and transform into the letters of the series title. While singing starts, the girls continue to spin around in a circle, not facing away from each other as they clap their gloves and toss their dresses into the air, then pop back into them after they reverse into their Pattisier outfits. The camera then switches to the Witch Queen as she holds the cook book and Doremi uses some magic to make some cookies. They are put into the oven and all of the yousei impatiently wait while Majorika sips tea, only to try to eat them all right after, which earns a kick from Lala. Hana-chan then appears with the fairies and cook book, she sits on the floor as the fairies in their older forms appear with many books. But an over-excited Hana-chan causes them to turn into real desserts and pastries. The girls then appear again and begin to cutely dance with their backs facing the audience until they disappear, then appear up close on the screen while shouting "''hey!" Doremi uses her wand and the other girls spiral around her so that they can cast magical stage. The Queen appears and she spreads out her arms, summoning many colored balls of light that the ojamajo fly through, one by one. The scene changes after Majorika sneezes up close to the camera and the girls fly away. Possibly as a throw-back to the first opening, the girls are then shown running down the same sidewalk while dressed in their normal clothing. Then they eventually hop into the air and pose together. Then they head to school and each pose with a group of classmates, each taking a turn to raise their hands while saying "hey!" In witch form again, the girls pose before hopping backwards, along with Majorika and Lala, then their fairies as the camera pans out to reveal the Maho-dou behind them. 2nd Version Characters *Doremi Harukaze *Hazuki Fujiwara *Aiko Senoo *Onpu Segawa *Momoko Asuka *Majorika *Lala *Dodo *Rere *Mimi *Roro *Nini *Majoheart* *Majodon* *Majosullivan* *Majomiller* *Hana Makihatayama *Alexander T. Oyajide* *Witch Queen *Tetsuya Kotake *Nanako Okada *Ichiro Hirano *Masato Rinno *Koji Ito *Kayoko Nagato *Mutsumi Kudo *Naomi Okuyama *Itoko Hamada *Hiroko Kine *Natsumi Sato *Nobuko Yokokawa *Maki Higuchi *Noriko Kano *Sachiko Ijuuin *Minto Wada *Miho Maruyama *Shiori Nakayama *Yukari Umeno *Aya Matsushita *Shino Hanada *Kazuya Yoshida *Takao Kimura *Shinshuu Yamauchi *Marina Koizumi *Kota Amano *Ryota Hayashi *Jun Sato *Yutaka Ota *Yuji Sagawa *Masaru Yada *Takeshi Hasebe *Masaharu Miyamoto *Masayoshi Nakajima *Shouta Taniyama *Goji Nakata *Hajime Kikuchi *Manabu Takagi *Takuro Hagiwara *Kenta Iizuka *Susumu Yanagida *Dai Morikawa *Kenji Ogura *Toyokazu Sugiyama *Kaori Shimakura *Kotaro Okajima *Keiko Yamamoto *Junji Manda *Yuko Koyama *Reika Tamaki *Yoko Manda *Kanae Iida *Seki *Nishizawa Yuka *Yuki * - This character only appears in the first version. Gallery 00.00.01.JPG 00.00.02.JPG 00.00.03.JPG 00.00.04.JPG 00.00.05.JPG 00.00.06.JPG 00.00.07.JPG 00.00.08.JPG 00.00.09.JPG 00.00.10.JPG 00.00.11.JPG Dokkan 'Dance! Ojamajo '''was the fourth and final season opening song. It was sung by the Maho-Dou 6. The song was written by Mori Chiyoko, while Kosugi Yasuo handled composition, and Yamanaka Norimasa did the arrangement. The length time was __. Description Doremi runs facing the camera and is joined one by one with her friends and Majorika. An older Hana-chan then pops onto the screen and turns to run in Doremi's direction. The title appears and Doremi pushes the button of her Cologne Tap, causing a pink glittering trail to appear and form around her. Then in a straight line the girls raise a single hand and leg from both sides and pose in the center of the screen before Hana-chan uses a bright light to change forms. As this happens, Majorika, Lala, and Baba lament over this. Oyajide also appears but cries when he changes back to his cursed form. The screen then forms a frame with the Ojamajo's heads at the sections making various expressions as Hana-chan's transformation is shown to the audience. The sewing machine the girls get is then shown and releases many materials with a scenery formed behind it, followed by chibi ojamajo; with Doremi chasing a parfait with legs, Hazuki on a strange cat and Aiko holding onto the tail, and Onpu and Momoko holding hands being trailed by a cheerful Hana. While still chibified, the girls then pose together before they all raise a single fist into the air. The Maho-dou appears with the Witch Queen, only for many dark, thorny vines to summon and surround her while the previous Witch Queen is shown. The vines then transform into many long trails of colorful beads, revealed to have been spun by Doremi as the others watch. The camera then switches around while repeating "''Dance", and Doremi is shown dancing back and fourth until being joined by the others, their parents, and classmates. The ojamajo are then shown flying into a big, colorful explosion that rains confetti and many strings of flags with the girls falling down and spinning around until they meet in the center and grab each others hands. Then they fall onto a bed composed of the flags before being shot into the air again, each spreading away from each other while they hold the flag strings. Near the end, the girls are shown running towards the sunset before them, only for Doremi to trip. Which suddenly breaks the scenery and becomes brighter while the others laugh. Then, everyone poses together while in witch form. 2nd version Characters *Doremi Harukaze *Hazuki Fujiwara *Aiko Senoo *Onpu Segawa *Momoko Asuka *Hana Makihatayama *Majorika *Lala *Baba *Alexander T. Oyajide *Pao* *Witch Queen *Majo Tourbillon *Pop Harukaze *Haruka Harukaze *Reiko Fujiwara *Atsuko Senoo *Miho Segawa *Minori Asuka *Keisuke Harukaze *Akira Fujiwara *Kouji Senoo *Tsuyoshi Segawa *Kenzou Asuka *Seki *Nishizawa Yuka *Yuki *Mrs. Hasebe *Baya *Tetsuya Kotake *Reika Tamaki *Toyokazu Sugiyama *Kayoko Nagato *Masato Rinno *Masaru Yada *Shinshuu Yamauchi *Jun Sato *Marina Koizumi *Kaori Shimakura *Nobuko Yokokawa *Miho Maruyama *Natsumi Sato *Yutaka Ota *Yuji Sagawa *Kenji Ogura *Kotaro Okajima * - This character only appears in the second version. Gallery 04.00.01.JPG 04.00.02.JPG 04.00.03.JPG 04.00.04.JPG 04.00.05.JPG 04.00.06.JPG 04.00.07.JPG 04.00.08.JPG 04.00.09.JPG 04.00.24.JPG Naisho What became the real, last theme song for the series "" was sung by Maho-Dou 5/6. It was written by ___, Arranged by __, and ___ did the composition. It is _:_ long. Description The opening begins with the transformation device of the motto witch apprentice uniforms spinning around. It then appears to be located on Doremi's wrist and she grabs Hazuki's hand, who grabs Aiko's, and so fourth. The girls begin to spin around until eventually out of view and Pop arrives and runs, followed by Majorika, Lala, and Oyajide, who is carrying Hana-chan. Everyone panics for a moment when he looks about ready to drop her, but when it turns out to be okay, they all calm down as the season's title forms. The fairies arrive afterwards and a rainbow proceeds to go by them before switching to the Maho-dou where the girls are busy baking; Doremi mixes her items, Aiko uses a rolling pin, Hazuki cuts out cookies, and Momoko and Onpu put the trays into the oven and turn it on. They then proceed to work around the shop as Hana-chan begins to wake up. As Aiko and Hazuki say goodbye to some customers they run into the other three and are joined by a floating Hana-chan who heads towards Doremi. The camera then shifts to each ojamajo using her magic on the screen, then begins to show still images of their classmates enjoying the seasons: hanging out at the beach, riding bikes and other various transportations through Fall, dressed up in festive outfits to enjoy a fireworks display, playing outside during winter, and trailing through a Fall path. At the Maho-dou the girls suddenly fly out of it and into the sunset sky while being watched by Pop, Lala, and Majorika. Together the girls shift to be closer to each other while exchanging silencing, teasing gestures with each other on their brooms, then they hop into the air (dressed normally) as the ending lyrics "thank you!" is said. Characters *Doremi Harukaze *Hazuki Fujiwara *Aiko Senoo *Onpu Segawa *Momoko Asuka *Pop Harukaze *Majorika *Lala *Hana Makihatayama *Alexander T. Oyajide *Dodo *Rere *Mimi *Roro *Haruka Harukaze *Miho Segawa *Akira Fujiwara *Kouji Senoo *Minori Asuka *Kenzou Asuka *Kimitaka *Kimitaka's Father *Misaki Shibayama *Kazuhiro *Sayaka *Kumiko *Marina Koizumi *Mutsumi Kudo *Nanako Okada *Takao Kimura *Kenta Iizuka *Seki *Kazuya Yoshida *Kotaro Okajima *Ryota Hayashi *Susumu Yanagida *Kota Amano *Tetsuya Kotake *Takeshi Hasebe *Dai Morikawa *Koji Ito *Masaru Yada *Sora Miyamae *Maki Higuchi *Nishizawa Yuka *Minto Wada *Naomi Okuyama *Kaori Shimakura *Reika Tamaki *Shiori Nakayama *Takuro Hagiwara *Yuki *Sachiko Ijuuin *Manabu Takagi *Goji Nakata *Aya Matsushita *Yukari Umeno *Noriko Kano *Nobuko Yokokawa *Miho Maruyama *Shinshuu Yamauchi *Natsumi Sato *Yoko Manda *Junji Manda *Toyokazu Sugiyama *Kenji Ogura *Jun Sato *Yuji Sagawa *Yutaka Ota *Yuko Koyama *Keiko Yamamoto *Kanae Iida *Shino Hanada *Hajime Kikuchi *Kayoko Nagato *Masato Rinno *Masayoshi Nakajima *Michiaki Watabe *Hiroko Kine *Itoko Hamada *Principal *Vice-Principal *Masaharu Miyamoto *Ichiro Hirano *Shouta Taniyama Gallery 3.4.00.01.JPG 3.4.00.02.JPG 3.4.00.03.JPG 3.4.00.04.JPG 3.4.00.05.JPG 3.4.00.06.JPG 3.4.00.07.JPG 3.4.00.08.JPG Errors *When the ojamajo raise their fists during the Dokkan opening, Hazuki's cuff of her glove is purple like Onpu's. *Briefly during Ojamajo Carnival as the girls transform, Doremi gains lipstick-covered lips for a few frames. Trivia *''While most anime tend to modify their openings to reflect any changes, Ojamajo Doremi only did this with the first season and Sharp.'' *''Due to the name "Ojamajo Doremi Carnival", most tend to associate Carnival as the seasons name. When it is, in fact, not.'' *''The background seen just before the title appears in Dokkan's opening was recycled for scenes during Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star's 2nd ending and Yes Precure 5 Gogo's 1st ending.'' Category:Lists Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Songs